I love you
by pocketpoo
Summary: John and Sherlock both admitted there love for each other. fluffy fluff. not very good at writing these. R&R please


John knew he had feelings for Sherlock. Every time Sherlock gazed at him with those piercing grey eyes something inside him just melted and he felt a swarm of butterflies rise up deep within him. He just wanted to touch him and kiss him and and… john quickly banished the thought. He knew Sherlock didn't feel the same way about him, like he said he was 'married to his work.'

"John?"

"Yes… sorry Sherlock…" John said coming back to the real world.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes… why?" John said becoming flustered. What if he knew all of what he was thinking, how would he react? Would he leave? Would he hate me forever? This questions played on repeat in John's head.

"You just seemed a bit dazed, that's all." Sherlock said before returning to reading. John couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." John said before thinking. 'Shit what I said that for?' he thought to himself.

"What do mean, like a date?"

"Yes… wait… never mind…"

"John you know I'm married to my work…"

"Yes I know – forget I ever said anything." John said feeling his hear sink. What kind of answer was he expecting, a yes for Sherlock Holmes as if.

"Wait you didn't let me finish." John felt a sudden rush of hope run through him. "You know I'm married to my work but I can make an exception… for you."

"What, so is that a yes?"

"Obviously John. Do keep up."

John felt a million butterflies flutter in his stomach and he couldn't help the cheesy grin that spread across his face making Sherlock laugh.

"So where do you want to go?" John asked trying to remain casual.

"I don't know. It's up to you."

"Umm- ahem… Angelo's?"

"Yeh sounds good. I'll go and get changed." Sherlock left to get changed and John just stared at the chair in front of him and laughed.

"I got a date with Sherlock bloody Holmes… a date…" John said to himself before laughing even more.

"What's so funny?" Sherlock said making John jump.

"Why don't you try to deduce it?" John smirked.

"Well you are shocked and surprised that you managed to get a date with me- which I can you have contemplated the idea for some time now." This made John blush but Sherlock continued you anyway. "You have got a date with the man who you thought was incapable of love which I assure you isn't true as I am perfectly capable of love."

"Really? Who do you love then?" John said not fully believing Sherlock.

"Well I love you."

John was utterly taken aback. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"John…?"

"Since when… since when have you..." John took a deep breath feeling his pulse quickening. "You loved me?"

"When I first met you. I was completely in awe of you."

"Good because I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes of course I do Sherlock." John said and kissed Sherlock lightly on the lips shocking Sherlock momentarily. "Shall we go to Angelo's then?"

"Ye... yes." Sherlock said and let his fingers entwined with Johns, holding his hand. Once they got out of 221B Sherlock called for a taxi making sure that he didn't let go of John's hand. When they finally got a taxi Sherlock put his head on John's shoulder and his hands on John's lap. John had never seen Sherlock so intimate before, he liked it.

"John…"

"Yes Sherlock?"

"Why didn't you ask me out before?"

"Because I thought you didn't love me and you were married to your work." John said blushing.

"Well I do love you and although I'm married to my work but there's always room for you.

Sherlock's hair tickled John's neck and John had to stop himself from running his fingers through Sherlock's thick black curls.

"We're here." Sherlock said making John jump back into reality.

"Oh… right… yes… how much is it?"

"Never mind I've already paid for it."

"Oh… ok thanks…"

"Fantasizing about my hair again, John?" Sherlock said with a smirk.

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"So you aren't denying it then?"

"Shut up." John said blushing.

"Come on then and when we get home I may even let you touch my hair."

"Well can't we just go home now then?"

"It was your idea to go on this date in the first place John."

"I know, I know and I glad we are doing this date."

"So am I." Sherlock said and with that they both walked into Angelo's hand in hand.

When they got in Angelo saw them holding hands and his jaw dropped straight through the floor and he ran over to the both of them. "I knew you two would get together, so much… chemistry. You can have anything on the house." Angelo warmly greeted them and led them to their usual seat. "I'll get a candle for the lovely couple."

"Thanks." John said not taking his eyes of Sherlock's. Angelo came back with a candle and lit for the couple.

"So what are you having?" Sherlock asked looking at the meal.

"Lasagne." John said knowing there was no point asking Sherlock what he was going to have.

"I think I might have the lasagne as well."

John spluttered causing the people to look over at them. "Could it be Sherlock Holmes is eating?" he mocked.

"Yes I haven't eaten for a while. I do know that I need to eat sometimes."

"When you say a while how long ago exactly was it since you last ate?"

"Erm… last week or something."

"Jesus Christ. How do you cope?"

"Easily. The body is just transportation."

Angelo came over to the table interrupting the conversation.

"What can I get you?"

"Oh- 2 lasagnes and a bottle of red wine please." Sherlock said.

"And what if I don't like red wine?" John asked.

"Well I know you do so there's no point in you trying to be smart." Sherlock mocked.

"Ok so that's 2 lasagnes and a bottle of red wine coming up." Angelo said leaving the table.

"I'm glad you suggested this date." Sherlock said looking into John's eyes.

"So am I. I love you Sherlock Holmes."

"I love you too John Watson."


End file.
